


It's Beginning To Look a Lot Like. . . Flour?

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Even though they're not technically a family, F/M, Gen, Mac wears a Santa hat, My First Work in This Fandom, One Big Happy Family, Other, Riley-centric, and Riley and Bozer spill a ton of flour, idk - Freeform, this was so much fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: MacGyver wears a santa hat and gets pelted with snowballs, and Riley and Bozer make cookies while Jack is a giant grump about the first day of December. 
(Lots of happy things. If you want to smile so hard your cheeks hurt, read this.)





	

"IT'S DECEMBER FIRST! MAC GET UP, WE GONNA THROW SNOW IN YOUR FACE!" The first thing Mac heard was Bozer yelling into his ear, bursting into his room. He sat bolt upright, reaching for the gun under his pillow on instinct and pointing it half-blind at his best friend before realizing that it was in fact, his best friend waking him up in a startling fashion. 

By the time he lowered his gun and pushed his hair out of his eyes so he could properly see, Bozer was silent and holding his hands in the air, a shocked look on his face. 

"Dude! Why you gotta go scaring me like that?" Bozer complained, putting down his hands as Mac put his gun down. 

"Sorry, Bozer, habit," he apologized with a wince, "You can hit me extra hard with snowballs today." 

"You better," he grumbled, backing out of his doorway. "I'll go get started. Oh -" he pulled a Santa hat out of his back pocket and threw it at him, "-and you have to wear a Santa hat and Riley and Jack'll throw snowballs at you while I film it. It'll be epic in slow-mo!" 

Mac just shook his head as Bozer turned out the door and closed it behind him. He stood up and looked around for a shirt, scratching his bare chest and then stretching luxuriously, arms over his head. His back cracked, and he sighed, then continued searching for a shirt. The first one he found, ironically, was red, just like the hat Bozer had tossed at him. 

Mac tugged the shirt on, then some jeans, and finally stuffed the Santa hat on his head. A glance in the mirror told him he looked ridiculous, but was willing to do it for Bozers filming career. He tilted the hat slightly on his head, then walked out of the room, hearing voices, one female and two male. 

"Morning, Mac," Greeted Jack with an initial grin that dropped from his face when he saw the Santa her perched on his head. "What on earth is _that_ , and why are you wearin' it?" He explained, looking between him and Bozer and Riley. Riley shrugged, Bozer grinned, and Mac explained. 

"It's for Bozers movie. You guys get to throw snowballs at me while I wear this hat, apparently." 

The idea was immediately rejected, "No! I ain't going in your movie, Bozer! No offense but, my work is better suited to shooting criminals and stuff like that; not a _snowball_ fight!"

"Oh come on Jack," Riley persuaded, "it's almost Christmas! Have a little cheer." 

"It's December first! There's no way I'm -"

"C'mon, man! You won't even be in the shot! Only Mac will!" Bozer was still grinning as he said this, which heavily implied that Jack _would_ indeed be in the scene. Jack looked at him as if to say: "This is what I got called here to do?! Play like a pansy in the snow?"

Mac looked equally intently back at Jack, "But you'll get to throw hard-packed snow at me as hard as you can, how doesn't that sound fun to you?" 

"Yeah, how doesn't that sound fun?" Riley echoed, grinning now. 

Jack paused for a moment, seeming to consider that fact. Then he shrugged noncommittally and grumbled, "Alright....I guess I can throw some snowballs around. But someone's got to make cookies later, I'm starving." 

Immediately Bozer and Riley raised their hands with identical shouts of, "I'll do it!" Which was immediately followed by Riley admitting that she actually didn't know how to make cookies. 

" _How_ do you not know how to make cookies?" Bozer exclaimed incredulously, "They're the easiest and most delicious foods in the world! Hey you know what? I'll teach ya," 

Riley agreed without a second thought and Mac nearly laughed at how that would go down. Bozer trying to teach Riley how to cook? As if. But he kept quiet, wanting to watch it play out just to see if the cookies actually came out okay, or if they burnt down the house. 

Bozer cheered as Riley agreed, then clapped his hands together and looked at all three of them, "Ready to go play in the snow?"

"You better hold your hat Mac, I've got a mean throw," Riley teased, nudging him as they walked out the back door and into nearly a foot of snow. "Awe crap, it's cold out here!" She shouted, to which all three of them laughed. 

Now skip to an hour and a half later and a rather one-way snowball fight, Mac, Riley, Jack, and Bozer trooped back inside soaking wet and cold to the core. At least Bozer was happy with how his shots had turned out. 

Mac left to his room to change into something warmer, and came back out wearing a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and the Santa hat. It was drooping a little, and was still damp, but he wore it anyway, getting a sideways smirk from Jack as he fell onto the couch next to him. 

\-----------------

"Ready to make some cookies?" Bozer asked, grinning widely at Riley. Her long wavy hair was pulled back into a messy bun, waiver than usual because of the snowball fight. 

"Absolutely! Where's the box?" Riley replied, looking at the empty countertop. 

"Box?!" Bozer repeating, looking appalled, "No, no boxed stuff here. Here were makin' it homemade and deeeelicious." How could she ask where the box was? Did she not know that besides film making, culinary arts was his passion? "So first things first, we get all the ingredients together in one place and start the oven, then put it all together." 

Riley groaned and hung her head for a moment, "This is harder than I thought it was going to be....alright, what do I need to grab?" She looked back up at him expectantly. 

"Since we're making sugar cookies - they're easiest to decorate - you should grab the flour, baking soda, and baking powder. I'll grab the egg and butter and vanilla." Bozer watched for a moment with an almost dopey smile, then remembered himself and turned quickly around to get the ingredients he had assigned himself. He set the egg, butter, and vanilla on the counter, and turned to see Riley struggling with the heavy flour container on the top shelf. Why Mac decided that putting flour on the top shelf was a good idea, he'd never understand. 

"Hold on, I'll help -" Bozer began, hurrying over. 

Riley grunted and shook her head, "No, you get the other stuff, I'll get this - AAARRGHH!" Just as Bozer reached up to help grab the container, Riley's fragile hold on the flour slipped and it came tumbling down, the lid flying off and the entire container dumping on top of both of them and billowing in huge white clouds all over the kitchen. Bozer found himself choking on the flour, and heard Riley doing the same, waving their arms about them to attempt to clear the air and failing miserably. 

He followed Riley to a semi-clear corner of the kitchen and the second they made eye contact, burst into uncontrollable, side-stitching laughter. From the living room he could hear Jack yell, "What're you two _doing_ in there? Havin' a tickle fight?"

Bozer only laughed harder at Jacks words. Some minutes later he and Riley had calmed down enough to begin searching for another bag of flour somewhere in the kitchen, him apologizing for getting flour all over, and she waving it off and grinning at him while coughing the stuff out of her lungs. Eventually they found all the ingredients - including a new small bag of flour - and finally began putting the ingredients together. 

The process took several tries, as Bozer tried to coach Riley through the process. She kept dropping eggshells into the batter, adding way more vanilla than was called for simply because it "smelled so good", then eating the batter off the spoon and flinging some at him until they had to redo the entire batter-making process all over again. As much as he complained about her absolute lack of skills in the kitchen, he wouldn't rather be anywhere else. Not if it got him another number in his phone and a few more taunting grins aimed his way. Nah, he wasn't complaining at all. 

Surprisingly, the actual baking of the sugar cookies went well. They made three batches, one shaped like snowflakes (specifically to spite Jack, the grump), one shaped like stars, and the last were uneven blobs of the extra dough at the bottom of the bowl that he managed to keep Riley from stealing. 

"Ta da!!" Riley announced proudly, holding a plate of sugar cookies in front of MacGyver and Jack. "The snowflakes were made just for you, Jack," 

Both Jack and Mac looked up at her and Bozer, and glanced at each other, then took a cookie each before commenting. 

"Sure sounded like a war zone, and looks like it too!" Jack said, chuckling. He wasn't wrong. Bozer looked down at himself, then at Riley. They were both covered from head to toe in flour and sticky cookie dough, and the kitchen was a wreck. 

"Hey, at least the cookies didn't burn!" He defended, taking one himself and taking a bite. They were soft and delicious, with a little more vanilla than there should be in a cookie. 

Bozer looked down at his best friend and grinned, and Mac winked back. He stood up and took the Santa hat off of his head. "I think you deserve this now, you bringer of Christmas cheer and messy kitchens." Mac laughed lightly and set it on his head. 

"Thanks, man," Bozer grinned back at him as he snatched another cookie and took a bite. Riley finally set the plate down, holding a cookie in each hand, and turned to him. 

"So I guess we gotta go clean up now, right?" She asked, eyes darting up to the hat perched on his head as if she was planning on stealing it. 

"Yeah, or else Mac'll kill me. C'mon, I'll go get a broom." Bozer replied, glancing at Mac, then back at the girl in front of him. He turned and headed toward the kitchen again, wincing at the mess they'd made. But then Riley appeared beside him and held out her hand. 

"Give me your phone," she said, and he obliged immediately. Instead of entering in a new number, however, Riley tapped on the camera and held it up, smiling widely at the screen. Bozer looked up and grinned too, leaning closer, his floury cheek brushing her equally as floury one. She snapped a couple of pictures, then, to his immense joy, clicked on her contact and typed in one more number. Now he only had one to go. 

He was still leaned in over her shoulder when she turned around without backing up to hand him his phone, and when she looked up at him, her nose bumped his. Bozer felt a sneeze approaching, but held it down. For five solid seconds, neither he nor she moved. Her eyes flicked back and forth between his, and her breath smelled like vanilla and sugar. Then finally, she moved, and swiftly. Riley had her hands pulling at his shoulders and her lips pulling at his as she kissed him _hard_ for the longest and shortest minute of his life. 

Just as soon as it had begun, it ended. Riley pulled away and before he could see her expression, turned and walked away, stealing his Santa hat and muttering, "I'll go get the broom," while Bozer stood, stunned and wondering if he should run after her. 

He blinked a few seconds later and turned around, looking around the kitchen and the mess of a floor. He should cook with Riley more often...if it turned out results like _that_ every time.


End file.
